Royal Entanglement!
by junuca gaki
Summary: When a Miyu bumps into a prince and weird customs made her his bride to be, can Kanata become Miyu's knight in shining armor and save the reluctant princess to be?
1. Royal accident

Hi, this is my first fanfic. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own UFO Baby / Daa Daa Daa. I just like writing about them!

"Ahhh!"

Miyu Kadouki exclaimed in alarm as she ran through the busy streets of Heiomachi.

"Darn that Kanata! He didn't wake me up!" Miyu said as she gritted her teeth.

They had spent the day cleaning Saionji Temple. After lunch, Miyu had asked Kanata to wake her up after an hour, because she had a date with Aya and Nanami at the mall. She fell in an exhausted heap that hot afternoon, and when she woke up, she was already half an hour late! And Kanata wasn't even repentant!

"Darn him!" She was so late!

Miyu was so busy planning Kanata's demise that she forgot that there was an intersection ahead. She skidded to a stop when she saw the streetlight change from red to green, fortunately stopping an inch from the road. Unfortunately, she accidentally pushed the man in front of her.

She watched in horror as she saw the man lose his balance then fall, almost in slow motion, his body twisting so that his back would hit the hard concrete, his hands grasping the air for some support.

Miyu didn't think. She reached out to grab the man's flailing hand, her fingers wrapping around his wrist. She pulled, just in time to pull the man upright as a bus sped past.

Miyu closed her eyes, thinking she was too late. As she felt her hand grasping something, she opened her eyes, her gaze falling on her white hand grasping a warm brown hand in front of her. She looked up, her green orbs alarmed. Green eyes met dark ones. Deep dark eyes set on a tanned face, gazing intently down on her.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

The man looked confused. In a moment of recognition, Miyu realized that the 'man' was actually a boy, just about her age. He was tall, so she thought him to be a man.

"I'm fine." The dark eyed boy said slowly.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Miyu sighed, relief turning her legs into jell.

"There he is!"

Miyu's head spun around to see the owner of the voice who shouted so harshly. She saw in alarm three men in dark suits running in their direction. She felt the boy grasp her hand tighter. She looked at him, noticing the frown on his face. Suddenly realizing that they still held hands, and that people were starting to stare, she yanked her hand back, then ran, shouting, "I'm sorry!" behind her.

Miyu kept running, her head down, embarrassment turning her cheeks red. What was wrong with her? And who was that boy?

Review review!


	2. Royal plot!

Oh, I am so very, very, very happy! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. Thank you for liking it!

I'm sorry this chapter isn't as exciting as the first chapter. But I promise that the next chapter will be good. Please bear with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own UFO Baby/ Daa Daa Daa (though I would like to). I just like writing about them!

"I am soo sorry! Miyu gasped.

This breathless apology was directed at Aya and Nanami, who both had tolerant expressions on as they watched Miyu try to catch her breath.

"It's okay, Miyu. Sit down for a bit, you can apologize later." said Nanami.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Miyu promptly plopped unto the red vinyl chair at their favorite fast-food store.

"Darn that Kanata! He didn't wake me up! After I had slaved to keep the temple clean! He's the reason why I'm so late!" Miyu fumed, her eyes flashing green fire.

"What's this, a lover's quarrel?" Aya teased.

"Oh, please." Miyu rolled her eyes. But her cheeks turned red once more, only this time not from exertion.

'This is too much,' Miyu thought. '…waking up late, bumping into that boy, and now, my best friends insinuating something romantic between me and Kanata!' she felt something suspiciously like thrill at the last thought. Then, aghast, she mentally shook herself. 'Wake up, girl!' she told her stupidly wandering brain. In an attempt to block out all thoughts of that…creep…she lived with, Miyu (desperately) focused on her friends.

"Uhmm…Aya? What are you wearing?" she asked, bewildered, as she pointed to Aya sitting across from her.

Aya was wearing a ball gown. At least, that was what it looked like at first glance.

"Oh, this little thing?" Aya said demurely, her lashes fluttering upon her cheeks.

She stood up, walked around their table, and showed off her very frilly, pink dress with ribbons and flounces. As she twirled around, Miyu sniffed perfume, and noticed that Aya's hair was shining brilliantly.

"Isn't it perfect for a dance with a prince?" Aya said dreamily, lost in a world of sparkle and roses.

"Ah…a…prince?" Miyu said uncertainly.

"Haven't you heard?" Nanami whispered to her. "A foreign prince has come to visit Heiomachi!"

"What's he doing in Heiomachi?" Miyu asked.

"I heard his mother is Japanese, and that she and the prince's father met here in a temple in Heiomachi. Apparently, this prince is looking for a bride, and he's here to look for the lucky girl!" Nanami excitedly announced.

"Really? Wow! How romantic!" Miyu sighed.

"And that's why Aya's in this get-up, to catch the prince's eye." Nanami added.

"With that get-up, she will catch everyone's eye!" Miyu said conspiratorially.

"I wonder who the lucky girl will be." Nanami mused. "Hey, it could be you, Miyu!"

"Me?" Miyu gasped.

As the friends continued their talk, unbeknown to them, a pink head was eavesdropping close by.

"Hmm…a prince, huh? And Miyu could be his next princess!" Christine muttered, face dark, eyes flashing madly.

"This is my moment! When the prince sees Miyu, he will marry her, and they will live happily ever after! And Kanata! Kanata will finally realize that he's loved me all this time, now that Miyu's not here! Hahaha!

Review please!


	3. Royal indecision

Thank you so much for reviewing my work faithfully. I will not let you down!

Okay, here's the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own UFO Baby/Daa daa daa. I just like writing about them!

"I'm home!"

Miyu Kadouki announced as she took off her shoes at the entrance hall of the Saionji home.

"Welcome home, Miyu! How was your date with Aya and Nanami?" greeted Wannya, Ruu's pet-sitter.

"Mama!" greeted Ruu, the alien baby from Planet Otto, as he flew into Miyu's open arms.

"It was great." replied Miyu. "Hello Ruu, have you been a good boy while I was away?" she asked, patting Ruu's blond head.

"Hey, where's Kanata?" she asked as she followed Wannya to the kitchen. "I have a bone to pick."

"Kanata went out." replied Wannya.

"Out? That creep! So that's why he didn't wake me up! He went out with Santa!" concluded Miyu, referring to Kanata's friend.

"No, he went out because Akira called after you left."

"Akira?" Miyu whispered.

Akira was Kanata's childhood friend, whose family migrated to America when they were young. Even though the dark-haired, blue eyed girl was really nice to her when she visited Kanata last year, Miyu couldn't help but be uneasy around her. Especially when Akira was with Kanata.

"Is that so?" Miyu said with the indifference she didn't feel. "Well, I hope they have fun."

j

g

"Is that him?" asked the dark-haired girl.

"Yes, that's him." replied Akira.

The two girls were in Heiomachi, watching Kanata from a dark, concealed place behind a building.

"Hmm…he's cute. Well, now that you've seen him, what do you feel now?"

"I...I don't know." said Akira, diasppoinment in her voice.

"Why are you so confused?"

"It's not an easy thing to understand, Shauna." replied Akira to her dark-haired friend.

"And yet, you seem deermined to understand."

"I have to know if what I feel for him is true, and not just because he's so much like Kanata." With that said, Akira ran towards Kanata, shouting his name and waving hello.


	4. Royal plot in action!

Sorry if my chapters are short. I'll try to make them longer, trust me!

I just wanted to clear it up that the stories in chapters 1-3 all happened in one day.

Congratulations to the UNC greyhounds for beating ADNU in the basketball championship last November 30, 2005! Yeah, UNC!

Disclaimer: I do not own UFO baby/ Daa daa daa. I just like writing about them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Christine!" Miyu exclaimed with surprise after opening the door.

Night had fallen, the stars winking down on earth from their dark haven. Miyu spent the day pacing around the house, denying to herself that she was waiting for Kanata, yet she ran faster than a rocket when she heard a noise from the vicinity of the front door.

"Hello there!" warmly greeted Christine Hanakomachi. "Uhmm…is Kanata around?" she asked eagerly, her pink head swiveling left and right.

"I'm sorry, but he went out."

"Oh, shame…"sighed Christine. "Well, I guess it's better that way." she added brightly.

"Better?" Miyu asked hesitantly. She was a bit alarmed that Christine just appeared without warning, especially as they had two aliens in the house. With the 'it's better that way', Miyu felt dread. Why was Christine here? Why was it better without Kanata?

"Hello Christine, would you like some tea?" offered Wannya, in his man transformation.

"Mr. Dumpling, hello!" Christine greeted Wannya, as she knew him as Mr. Gooey Dumpling, Miyu's 'cousin'.

"No thank you Mr. Dumpling. You see I'm here for Miyu."

'For me?" asked Miyu surprised.

"Yes. Well you see I bought a dress last week, but, ah, it didn't fit me, and--and, I, ah, well…uhmm…I thought it would look better on you. So…"

"That's nice of you, Christine." said Miyu, not knowing what else to say.

"So, it's settled then! I'll give the dress to you, and I'll even fix you up! Let's go!" Christine exclaimed excitedly as she pulled Miyu, rather ruthlessly, towards her room.

"Ha! My plan is working perfectly! I'll fix Miyu up, then I'll parade her around, and she'll catch the prince's eye! **(A/n Okay, so it's a lame plot. But, you gotta admit, when you are gripped with strong emotion, you have no time for devious planning. At least I don't) **Miyu will become a princess! And Kanata will be mine! All mine!" Christine muttered triumphantly, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Help!" Miyu's scream was heard throughout Saionji Temple

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Christine, Ruu, and Wannya were speechless.

It was an hour after Christine's ministrations, and now all of them were in the kitchen, admiring Miyu all dolled up.

The dress was white, sleeveless and empire-cut; hugging Miyu's chest and lengthening her figure. The low square neckline showed off her smooth, white throat and a fair bit of cleavage. The sleeves and the material hugging her chest were embroidered with red and yellow flowers, intertwined with silver and gold thread. The dress ended below her knees, showing off her slim, white ankles, her feet shod in white strappy sandals.

Her hair was in curls, all piled up on her head and fastened loosely, making it look like the blond tresses would fall any moment. Christine had threaded beads in Miyu's hair, making it sparkle every time she moved. Tiny red flowers were also in her hair, contrasting vividly with the blond locks. With her hair up, Miyu's face looked small, her green eyes huge, her neck swan-like

She was enchanting

"Wow, Miyu. You look like an angel" Wannya said with awe, while Ruu made baby aggreing noises.

'_It looks like I've outdone myself,' _thought Christine_. 'Miyu's beautiful. Too beautiful! I have to do something, or else Kanata will never let her go!'_

"Ah, Miyu," Christine said, a plan forming. "Your bangs are far too long. Come here, I'll cut them for you"

"My…bangs?" Miyu said, startled. "But Christine, you've done far too much already!"

"Come here, Miyu…"Christine said menacingly, eyes flashing, the scissors in her hand clicking dangerously.

"Please Christine.." Miyu pleaded. When she realized that her pleading was all in vain, she turned to run.

"Come here, Miyu!" Christine called out in a creepy voice.

'_No way!'_ Miyu thought_. 'What's gotten into Chris? Agh! There's no other way!' _

Miyu sprinted out the door, running towards the stone steps of Saionji Temple. At the very edge of the top step, her foot caught, and she felt herself falling, falling,

She didn't fall.

Instead, she crashed hard into a white-clad chest.

The impact startled Miyu. She imagined herself falling head over heels down, down the steep stone steps of the temple. But she was saved.

_Kanata?_ she thought.

The impact had loosened her hair, the curly blond locks falling in a shiny curtain, the bead and flowers flying every which way.

She looked up with grateful eyes, expecting to see Kanata's brown orbs.

She looked up to dark eyes.

Deep dark eyes.

"Miyu…?"

Miyu's head inclined a little to the right, her gaze falling on Kanata, who looked to have run up the steps, but suddenly stopped. A little bit behind him was a wide eyed Akira.

Her gaze returned to the one who saved her.

"Are you alright?" her savior asked.

It was the boy she bumped into that afternoon in Heiomachi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry, I didn't know what else to add after that. I hope you didn't think it was lame! I'll do better next time. Please review! Thank you for reading my fic!


	5. Royal proposal!

Happy, happy New Year! Sorry if I've taken such a long time before updating, but here it is a last!

Dedication: to all my friends who support me in my endeavors. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own DaaDaaDaa/UFO Baby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyu exhaled a sigh as she wiped the sweat dripping on her forehead.

"Argh. It's so hot! How could Wannya make me buy groceries today? You could fry an egg in this heat!" she complained to no one in particular.

"I'm not very fond of eggs, but ice cream seems good to me."

Miyu's head swiveled wildly around, her startled gaze meeting the boy's twinkling dark eyes.

"Hello!" he said with a grin and a wave.

"Andre!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback to last night—

"Uhmm…would anyone like some tea?"

Wannya's (still in his man transformation) cheerful – and somewhat uneasy – offer was met with silence.

Kanata was frowning, Miyu was embarrassed, Akira was uncomfortable, Christine was perplexed, and the dark-eyed boy looked remarkably relaxed.

All six of them (including Wannya, of course) were in the living room (A/N: the room with the tv) all seated around the low table while Ruu watched a comedy show on tv with Peppo, the happy background music contrasting with the tense atmosphere.

"Uhmm…what seems to be the problem?" Christine inquired hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," the boy replied. "This situation seems to be my fault. You see --"

"Yes, it is your fault!" Akira said sternly, her balled fists banging on the table.

Miyu stared at Akira. She had never heard the girl raise her voice before –of course, they didn't know each other very long—but she didn't think it was possible for sweet and calm-looking Akira to get so perturbed

"So, you know him, Akira?" asked Kanata.

"Yes, he's the prin—"

"I'm the prince's valet." the boy inserted smoothly.

"You mean, the prince from another country visiting Japan?" Christine asked excitedly.

"What's a valet?" Wannya asked.

"Well…" the boy scratched his chin thoughtfully. "a valet is kinda like a right hand man or something."

"I thought a valet was someone who helps a person to dress." Kanata said scornfully.

Miyu shot him a look saying, _don't be rude!_; but Kanata just glared balefully back, almost daring her to scold him.

_He's spoiling for a fight_, she thought. Lips thinning from the scathing retort she forced herself to swallow, Miyu turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Really! Wow, you must be close to the prince, then!" Christine said excitedly.

"We get along just fine." the boy said with a smile.

"So, what's your name?" Wannya asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Call me Andre."

"Wait," Miyu interjected. "how do you know Andre, Akira?"

"Well, you see, my father has some investments with Montclaire--"

"Montclaire?" asked Christine.

"Yes, that's the foreign princes' country." Miyu caught Akira look archly at Andre, who in turn smiled sweetly back. "Anyway, since we have investments there, we live in Montclaire for the time being."

"I have never heard of a country called Montclaire before." Miyu mused.

"It's a tiny island country in the Mediterranean, at bit to the south of France. It's official name is the Principality of Montclaire. (A/N: About this, I just got this country from an old book lying around the house. I don't know if it's real or not. If there is anyone from Montclaire here, just let me know. and please, don't sue me for using your country!)." Andre replied.

"And since some royalty are visiting Japan, I hitched a ride."Akira added.

A silence descended as the group digested this information.

"I think we should get going." Andre said as he rose from the table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyu and Kanata stood side by side at the entrance hall of Saionji Temple as they watched Andre, Akira and Christine descend the stone steps. As they disappeared from sight, Miyu turned and loudly whacked her palm on Kanata's shoulder.

"What the heck was that for!" Kanata yelled, his eyes shooting daggers as he placed a protecting hand on his throbbing shoulder.

"Why were you so rude to Andre just then? Is that the way you treat foreign visitors?" Miyu yelled back, her fists on her hips.

"Maybe I'd have treated him nicely if I knew what he was doing in my home. And what the heck are you wearing?" Kanata said cooly.

"What are you insinuating?" Miyu asked softly, all the starch gone from her spine.

"Oh, I see." Kanata said, scorn evident in his softly uttered words."You must have invited him here. Then you dressed up all nicely. And what was that scene back there? A little hug? Maybe a kiss or two thrown in?"

"How--how could you even think like that?" Miyu asked brokenly, her green eyes cloudy with pain.

"I think like that because you reside in _my_ house. And thus, you should abide by _my_ rules." he said cruelly.

Silence.

"Yes, I do _reside _in _your _house." Miyu said crisply after a moment, her chin going up a notch. "But I wasn't aware there were _rules_. For the record, I have never done anything indecent in _your house_. Because I care too much about this house and the people who live here. I respect them, and they respect me. At least," she said with a sad, twisted smile. "I thought they did. And after what you just said to me, I don't think I can respect you either."

With that said, Miyu, a vision in white, curly golden hair fluttering in the breeze, quickly left Kanata staring blankly at the temple's entrance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Miyu? Hey, Miyu? Miyu!"

"Wha-at?" Miyu croacked, the hand waving in front of her face breaking her reverie.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked. "You were a million miles away."

"Nothing! Nothing at all..." she replied as she put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

They were beneath a big striped umbrella outside a coffee shop. Miyu agreed to Andre's offer because, in light of the big argument, she wasn't eager to go home. The cruel words still stung.

"Hey, Miyu? I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Well, what's more important: duty or love?" Andre asked seriously.

"Well..." Miyu cocked her head to the side. "If that love is going to hurt a lot of people, I'd have to say duty."

"Even if it makes you unhappy?"

"Will doing your duty make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then duty it is. Why?" Miyu asked with a frown.

"Nothing." Andre said with a smile. "Nothing at all."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyu walked slowly towards her room, her head swiveling left and right. She entered her room with a sigh, not knowing whether the feeling in the pit of her stomach was elation or melancholy at not seeing Kanata.

She suddenly stopped.

On her desk was a red box.

She walked towards it slowly. Then, picking it up gingerly, she gave it a shake. When it didn't explode, she opened it up. She paused. The contents made her smile a bit, her eyes glittering with tears.

In one violent movement, she stood up, clutched the box to her heart, ran towards the door and in a half-sob yelled "Kanata!"

She shoved open her bedroom door. Then suddenly stopped.

Kanata stood there, shifting from foot to foot, eyes dark with apprehension.

"I-I didn't mean it. What I said." he mumbled, refusing to meet her eyes. "So-sorry."

A pause. Then, with a diffident sniff and her nose in the air, she said, "It's okay. The _rules _didn't say the owner of this _house _was not permitted to commit mistakes."

"I do respect you, Miyu." he added solemnly, finally meeting her eyes.

"Hmm...I even have proof." she said with a smile as she held up the box of chocolates.She knew he was serious, but her happiness just wouldn't give way to seriousness. "Tell me, is this the way Handsome Boys apologize?" she said with a snicker, referring to the school's annual contest Kanata had won two years in a row.

"Shut up." Kanata scoffed, arms folding across his chest.

"Is the Handsome boy blushing?"

"Shut up!"

"Ooohh, he's so handsome!" Miyu said with a laugh.

"Stop teasing me!" Kanata yelled, but the hint of laughter in his voice just made Miyu laugh harder.

"HEY! What's going on?"

Miyu and Kanata's heads swiveled towards Wannya's frantic voice, somewhere in the direction of the front door. Exchanging curious looks, they both walked hurriedly towards the commotion.Only to stop dead.

The front hall was packed with tall, broad, men, all wearing MIB uniform.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kanata asked sharply, instinctively putting Miyu behind him.

"Sorry. It's my fault."

Andre walked out of the sea of towering black. He was dressed in immaculate white.

"Andre! What is all this?" Miyu asked, bewildered.

"Well..." Andre said with a smile. He slowly walked towards Miyu. Then, in a swift move, he took her hand.

A gasp came from the black mass.

"What the...?" Kanata said.

"I, Andre Nicolai Francouer, 11th prince of the Principality of Montclaire, would like you, Miyu Kadouki, to be my wife."

"WHAT!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Whew! That's a long chapter! It's compensation for last month's absence. Well, R&R!


	6. Royal confusion

Argh. You know that final scene in Finding Nemo? The remaining underwater creatures in the tank wreak the filter and dirty the tank, so the dentist is forced to clean it manually, right? So, he puts them fishes in plastic bags, then the fishes escape by rolling their water bubbles towards the marina, in spite of the traffic they passed through. The fishes are triumphant, they were free…only problem is that their still inside plastic bags. The blowfish says, 'Now what?', and the movie is over.

For days I have felt like the fishes, bobbing around the sea in their self-imposed cages. I was so hurried to get to that proposal scene, and now I am still staring blankly at space, the phrase 'Now what?' floating around my head.

I sincerely hope that this chapter doesn't bore you. And sorry for being a stupid fish.

Disclaimer: I do not own UFO Baby/ Daa Daa Daa. If I had, there would have been a kissing scene somewhere in the middle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"WHAT!"

All heads turned towards the front door. Even though everyone made the startled outburst, 5 voices from the open doorway almost drowned them out.

There, framed by the doorway, were Aya, Nanami, Nazomu, Santa and Mikan, all gaping like beached fish.

Miyu heard a groan from behind her; from Kanata, she supposed. From the corner of her eye she saw Wannya, mercifully in his man transformation (she made a mental note to buy him some dumplings for his quick thinking), his mouth wide open. Even Ruu looked perplexed.

A light squeezing of her hand brought her eyes back to Andre. He looked confident, almost smug, as though all this was meant to be.

A prince? Miyu though dizzily. But…but-

"Yes, it's true." a heavy, scratchy baritone came from the black mass of bodyguards. They parted, revealing a wizened old man within their midst. He was small, back hunched as he leaned heavily on a gnarled cane. Tufts of thick, white eyebrows prevented them from seeing his eyes. He looked like an old warlock.

He shuffled towards them. Miyu was taken aback by the serious look in his eyes.

"Yes. She will do fine. She will be well suited to be the new queen of Montclaire."

A faint gasp came, once again, from the doorway.

All heads turned to see Akira standing there. Holding her hand was an equally perplexed Momoka.

"Momo!" greeted Ruu.

"Hello, my darling Ruu! Why are there so many men here? And you," Momoka said as she pointed to André. "Why are you holding Madam's hand?"

"Yeah, what's going on here, Kanata?" this came from Nanami.

"Yeah, man, who's that guy?" asked Santa.

"Oh my! A scoop!" Mikan excitedly exclaimed.

"Are you replacing me, my Miyu?" Nazomu said dramatically.

Miyu heard Wannya desperately try to diffuse the situation. She didn't even hear the inquiries volleyed by their friends; she was too engrossed at the emotions on Akira's face. Shock, confusion, and then, when her gaze dropped to Andre and Miyu's joined hands: devastation. There was no other word for it.

The pain apparent on the other girl's face made Miyu yank her hand away, but to no avail. Andre just gripped it harder.

"Is it true?" Akira said faintly.

She almost wasn't heard from the racket their friends were making. Wannya was still trying to answer questions Santa threw at him, Nanami and Aya were listening, then making their own conclusions about the whole scenario. Mikan was shouting at the top of her lungs that the drama was just what her story needed. Nazomu was spouting poetry about broken hearts. Even the passive bodyguards were mired in the confusion. The old man was nowhere in sight.

For the four of them (Akira, Andre, Kanata and Miyu), time seemed to have stood still. They were all waiting, barely breathing, for the answer to Akira's faint question.

A strange smile stretched Andre's tight lips. Miyu almost winced; that smile looked so painful.

"Yes." Andre replied.

"Wait!" Miyu cried out as she wrenched her hand away from Andre's painful grip. "I don't want to marry you!"

Ruu chose that moment to let out a loud cry. All commotion stopped.

"Are you all done?" the old man's voice came from the kitchen. He stood by the kitchen's entrance, holding a cup of tea.

"I think it would be better if we all had some tea. Come, all of you." he said as he went back into the kitchen, beckoning for them to follow.

With a nod from Andre and a wave of a hand from Kanata, the guards, Mikan, Santa, Nazomu, Aya and Nanami filed towards the kitchen. Wannya took a squalling Ruu to his bedroom, trying to calm him down with some help from Momoka.

The four stood on the entrance hall, the silence almost deafening in it's intensity.

"That's good." Akira said. She still stood by the doorway, her head bobbing in a nod, her eyes fixed on the floor. "That's...really great."

"Yeah." Andre said tightly.

"Akira," Kanata said as he took a step towards his childhood friend. "What are doing here?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed as her head shot up. "I-I was just going to remind you about our walk later..."

Miyu saw Andre look sharply at Kanata. She also saw that Kanata wasn't oblivious to the glare the prince was giving him.

"Yeah, I remember." Kanata said gently.

They stood once again in tense silence after that. Miyu saw Andre's hands were curled into tight fists.

"I'll be-"

"Would you like to-"

"Akira, I-"

Kanata, Akira and Andre stopped. After a pause, Kanata laughed tensely.

"I'd...better get going." Akira said shortly.

"Are you sure, Akira?" Miyu asked, concerned. "You look pale. Maybe you should have some tea with-"

"No!" Akira said swiftly. "I...I think it would be best if I go for now."

"Are you sure?" Miyu pressed. Akira did look awfully pale.

"Yes, I'm sure. Goodbye Kanata, Miyu...Andre." she reassured as she turned to go.

"Are you joining us?" the old man's voice came from the kitchen.

Andre did a full turn, then strode straight for the kitchen, leaving Kanata and Miyu with puzzled expressions on their faces on the entrance hall.

"What happened?" Miyu asked softly as she moved close to Kanata.

"I don't know." Kanata said just as softly. She saw him looking outside. She followed his gaze; he was looking at Akira. The dark haired girl was standing stiffly a few paces from the stone steps.

Miyu started to walk towards her, but Kanata stopped her by holding her hand.

"Do you think she's okay?" Miyu queried.

"I...I don't know."

Kanata had a weird look on his face, as though he had reached a conclusion but just wasn't ready to believe it yet. His hand tightened on her hand. He turned towards her, and Miyu almost gasped. She was taken aback at the fierce emotions swirling in Kanata's brown eyes.

His face suddenly softened. "Did he hurt you?" he asked softly, holding up their clasped hands.

"No." Miyu said, the word accompanied by a rush of air.

Miyu's face was red, her heart was beating double time. Kanata was still looking at her tenderly.

"Are you going to marry him, Miyu?"

"No! No, of course not..."

Kanata smiled. "Good."

With that, Kanata led her to the kitchen.

Their hands were still clasped together.


	7. Royal explanation

Sorry if I haven't been updating (again)! In between our mass field demo practice, tutorial sessions, make-up classes, and brain-draining philosophy classes, I'm pooped. But have no fear! I will continue to write. I will not let you down!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of monetary value. I am only armed with a strong will and an unshakable dignity. (Wow. Where did that come from?) And I also don't own Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby.

Dedication: To the wonderful people I laugh and sweat with at the practices. Their shouts of 'Lipad, palaka! Lipad!' ('Fly, frog! Fly!') make all the hardship worthwhile. Thank you for your unwavering cheerfulness and optimism!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyu and Kanata, still holding hands, stopped before the closed kitchen door.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kanata queried gently.

"Do I have a choice?" Miyu said flippantly, though she looked noticeably pale.

"Miyu…"

"I'm so confused." She laughed. "Don't you think it's strange? We're perpetually bombarded by strange beings and happenings."

"But we'll get through this, right?" Kanata said.

Miyu looked at him, eyes bright. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Of course, we will."

They exchanged smiles.

"You ready?" Kanata asked, his hand resting on the door's handle.

Miyu inhaled a big gulp of air, and then blew it out in one long puff. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Slowly, Kanata opened the door. A white streak flew past. Miyu let out a shriek of surprise. In one confusing moment, she was squeezed and hugged by jumping, laughing bodies.

"Oh, Miyu! How lucky you are!" squealed Nanami as she profusely hugged her.

"Isn't this a fairy tale come true!" Aya sighed, her eyes bright. "Of course, I'm a bit jealous, as it was my plan to nab the prince, but if it wasn't meant to be me, it may as well be you, Miyu!"

"Alright, Miyu!" Santa said as he patted Miyu in the back "Way to go!"

"Oh, my little Miyu! I am shattered that someone has taken your heart! But he seems to be worthy of your affection! There is nothing for me to do but be a gentleman and give in! I wish you all the happiness!" Nazomu dramatically exclaimed, handing her a huge bouquet of red roses. Hovering above her, desperately trying to fly while holding an equally huge bouquet in his beak was Okame, Nazomu's pet bird.

"Thanks, all of you, but--" Miyu said as she staggered mentally and physically from the praises heaped upon her by her friends.

"Hey, give her a chance to breathe!" Kanata, who was trampled by the rushing congratulatory party, immediately stood up and tried to pry Miyu away from the people who surrounded her. "Stop it!" he yelled, batting Okame away.

"Don't get mad at them, Kanata! Their only happy for Miyu's good fortune! You should be the happiest of us all! You're cousin is going to be a princess!" Mikan said excitedly.

His face grim, Kanata took his 'cousin' by the hand and pulled her to sit on a chair across from Andre, who sipped tea while indulgently watching the commotion. Taking the seat which Nazomu had vacated during his mad dash towards Miyu, he positioned it close to her, angling it so that the chair seemed to be shielding Miyu. Andre smiled slightly, understanding the gesture. Kanata plopped heavily on the chair, crossed his arms, and then said, "Well? I think you have some explaining to do."

"Yes, I do." Andre replied agreeably. The indulgent look fled his eyes, replaced by grim seriousness. "But before that, let me introduce you to Lars." he said as he swept a regal hand towards the direction of the old man.

He stood up, and then gave a small bow. "Good afternoon to all of you. I am Lars Kleviel, adviser to the King of Montclaire. I am happy to meet the new queen."

"Me?" Miyu asked incredulously, pointing her index finger to her chest. "You've got to be kidding me. I don't know how to be queen!"

"It is easily learned." Lars said calmly.

"Hey, if Miyu doesn't want to be queen, can I give it a shot?" Aya interjected brightly.

"Not a chance!" Nanami said, pushing Aya back, where she subsided into a gloomy mood.

"I can be queen!" Mikan exclaimed, her hands shooting out.

"No way." Santa said, raising a hand to stop Mikan running towards Andre. She sat down on the floor with Aya, swirls of purple clouds hanging over the two of them as they muttered incomprehensible things.

"Writers!" Nazomu sighed exasperatedly.

"You said it!" chorused Nanami and Santa, their heads nodding wisely.

"I think you had better start from the beginning." Kanatatold Andre.

"Yeah. Like, why did you choose to propose to me?" queried Miyu.

"It's because I held your hand."

"What!"

Lars coughed, making all heads in the room swivel towards him. "It's because of the law."

"Law?" Nanami asked.

"Yes. According to the law written by King Stephen the First in 1853, the first woman--not related to by blood and of high enough station--to hold the heir to the throne's hand by the time he reaches the age of 13 and above, will be the prince's bride and the nextQueen of Montclaire" Lars explained.

"But...that's so silly!" Miyu exclaimed.

"It is," Andre said calmly, as though he was used to the fact that people considered his country's laws silly. "But then again, it is not too silly, is it?" he added, giving Miyu an irresistible smile. "In fact, it is quiet wonderful."

"Wonderful?" Kanata spat out.

"Yes. Because Miyu will be mine."

"Why is it so important that you get married already?" Miyu said, trying to ignore the fact that her cheeks were probably resembling apples.

"We'll reserve that for next time." Andre said smoothly as he stood up. "Now, we have to go." He walked towards Miyu. Kanata immediately stood up. Miyu, unsure of how to act anymore, stood up as well.

"I know that you will say 'no'," Andre said gently as he stood before Miyu, his eyes begging her to understand. "if I asked you to go to Montclaire with me. I only wish that you will reconsider. I will return, and hopefully, you will give me the answer I wish to have. It will only bea visit, and after that, maybeyou will reconsider marrying me as well." He held her hand, thenbowed over it, his lips lightly grazingMiyu's knuckles. "Farewellfor now, _ma cherie_." With that, he left, taking the whole of his entourage out the front door.

Miyu, not knowing what to do anymore, looked at Kanata. His face was tight with some unspoken emotion, but when he noticed her looking at him, his face softened. "Will you walk me to the front door, Miyu?" he asked.

She nodded. As they closed the kitchen door, whispers and exclamations on what just happened erupted from their friends left inside.

Miyu and Kanata stood on the top step of the stone stairs. They stood silently, scanning the surroundings with unseeing eyes. Miyu's gaze fell on the park. She watched the children playing, laughing, and having a great time. She tried, but failed, to lessen her awareness of Kanata who stood silently beside her.

"I have to go. Akira is waiting for me." Kanata said quietly.

Miyu nodded.

Kanata's hand engulfing her own brought her eyes to him. She never realized, until now, how beautiful Kanata's eyes were. The dark brown orbs had little flecks of gold. _Fascinating_, she thought.

"Are you going to marry him, Miyu?" Kanata asked gently.

"Of course not." she said breathlessly.

"Good." he said with a tender smile. He gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. With a small wave, he walked down the stone steps.

Miyu clasped her hand to her chest. A brisk wind blew through her hair as she watched Kanata descend. She looked on, as the wind disheveled Kanata's hair into a messy chocolate mass, and felt -inexplicably- as though the worse was yet to come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That's it! It was supposed to be longer, but I have an exam to attend to. Argh. Anyway, I now know what to write for the next chapter, so I hope it wouldn't take too long for me to update. Is it a cliffhanger? Well, the best is still to come! Review please!


	8. Royal declaration!

I'm kinda crushed. I thought the last chapter was a good job, but it has only received 2 reviews so far. Oh well. To each his own and all that, I guess. I think I'm getting spoiled. Anyway, I said the last chapter was cut short, right? Here's the continuation. Read on.

Disclaimer: Not owning Daa Daa Daa and all that. You know the drill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyu tapped her finger on the kitchen table.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Her head rested on her hand. The elbow connected to that hand rested on the table. Her green eyes, glassy and yet oddly alert followed the seconds' hand's slow journey on the clock's face.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The warm rays of the setting sun bathe the room in a golden glow. A cup of once steaming hot, but now lukewarm tea sat ignored before her. A silent testament to how long she sat in that position.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A slight frown of irritation creased her smooth brow.

Tap.Tap.Tappity-tappity-tap.

Where was he?

Tap. Tap. BAM.

Miyu slammed her fist on the table, distressing the contents of the teacup. She stood up, silently contemplated what she was going to do, then strode out the kitchen into the front hall.

Wannya, alarmed by the noise, went out of Ruu's room. He saw Miyu sitting on the front entrance, viciously pulling on her sneakers.

"Miyu? Where are you going?" Wannya asked nervously.

"I'm going to find Kanata. Can you stay here and watch the house for me, Wannya?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Uhmm…yeah. Ruu's asleep, and so is Momoka. I'll get dinner ready, okay?" Wannya said. He looked uncomfortably at Miyu. "Hey, Miyu, are you okay?" he queried.

Miyu stopped at the doorway, one hand ready to open the door. She gripped it tight. "I…I just have to find out…if he's okay. Take care of the house, Wannya!" With that, Miyu rushed out of the house, forgetting to close the door in her haste.

Wannya sighed, and then shook his head. He was worried about Miyu. She seemed… bothered after the discussion they had in the kitchen a few hours ago. After their friends left with cheerful good-byes and more praises for Miyu's 'good fortune', she had started to act weird, fidgeting and shifting constantly. He had served her a sandwich, thinking that some food would make her feel better, but she ended up eating one of Kanata's magazines which lay beside the plate. The oddest thing was that she didn't even notice she had eaten sheaves of glossy paper. Wannya sincerely hoped that she'd be okay.

With another sigh, he made his way to the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyu ran, ran as fast as she could. She was panting, her muscles were screaming in distress. But she couldn't stop. She had to run. She had to find Kanata.

_Oh, Kanata…_

Miyu was so engrossed in her search that she didn't notice a small rock protruding on the sidewalk. She tripped. She fell into a sweaty, dusty heap, her chest heaving from exertion. A small sob escaped from her throat. She sat there, her head resting on her bent knees. She didn't like this feeling. She wanted it to go away.

All day, or at least from the time Kanata had left the temple, she had felt…helpless. _Which was so utterly stupid!_, her mind argued. She shook her head from side to side, hoping to shake off the inane feeling which almost choked her with its power.

She inhaled, and then exhaled. She repeated this for three times. Then she repeated it three times more. She had to think rationally about this, she thought. Problems were resolved if they were faced with a cool calm head. She had read that somewhere. Surely it was the same with odd feelings. Right?

Miyu sighed, her head bowed. The thick golden fall of her hair hung around her like a welcome curtain, separating her from the outside world.

The truth was, a small voice within her told Miyu, you're scared. Things are happening so fast, too fast for you. You're confused, and you feel, you know, that whatever decision you make, someone will get hurt.

And most of all…Miyu sighed. The vise squeezing her heart made it hard to breathe. Most of all, she was scared about the thing that had developed between her and Kanata. It was almost as if the recent incidents had shattered a wall between them. Miyu felt closer to Kanata. She felt the insane urge to be even closer to him, to have him protect her. She wanted to feel Kanata holding her hand again. She wanted to be with him…

Good God. Was she _in love _with him?

Her head shot up. No. It couldn't be. She, in love with Kanata? No way. Absolutely no way. Right?

She remembered the soft look in Kanata's beautiful brown eyes. The warmth in his voice when he asked her if he was going to marry Andre. The second time he had asked her, it was almost as if he was afraid that she was going to go off to Montclaire with Andre while he was gone.

Kanata, afraid? This was insane. The fall must have scrambled Miyu's brain. The stars must be aligning in some weird fashion designed to make her head dizzy with conflicting emotions. The human brain was composed of about 80 percent water right? If the moon could cause tides to the oceans of the world, surely aligning stars could caused mini tides in her brain. There must be other people feeling like this. Yes, that must be it.

Miyu laughed incredulously. Aligning stars. Man, she must be lacking sleep. She looked around her.

She was sitting near the entrance of the playground. She gave a small sigh of relief that the playing children had all gone home. She'd have felt stupid, at least more stupid than she was feeling now, if there was an audience to her little pity-party.

"What did you want to talk about, Akira?"

That voice made Miyu straigthen. Kanata! She immediately stood up, ran left and right in confused panic, then retreated behind a tree just beside the see-saw. She gulped some air to steady her racing heart, then peeked around the side of the tree.

It was Kanata. He stood near the swing. Miyu had a perfect view because her hiding spot diectly faced the swing set. _Why am I hiding?_, Miyu chided herself. _It's not as if I'm doing anything illegal right? _

But her feet just wouldn't move, especially when she saw Akira standing a few feet away from Kanata and the swing set. The setting sun threw shadows here in there, giving the place a mysterious aura, beautiful and yet solemn in it's quiet beauty. Miyu felt a small squeeze in her chest when she remembered this particular scene in a movie somewhere.

"Akira?" Kanata prodded gently.

"Uhmm...Kanata, you see...I..." Akira started to say. She suddenly stopped, then started chewing on her bottom lip.

Miyu looked at Kanata. The swing set had cast shadows on his face, but she could still see the worry evident in his eyes, the small frown marring his forehead. He caught hold of the metal chain attached to the swing, then looked towards the setting sun."It's all right, Akira." he said gently. He seemed to sense the indecision gnawing away inside Akira. "Eveything's going to be all right."

"Oh, Kanata. You're so good to me. That's why..." Akira said, a small wistful smile curving her mouth.

Miyu gave a small sound of distress. A big lump seemed to be lodged in her throat.

"Kanata- Kanata, I..."

Kanata said nothing.

"Kanata..." Akira said once again. Her hair fell to cover her face. Her hands were bunched into tight fists.

"Kanata...I just want you to know that I..."

Miyu's heart gave a small lurch.

"Kanata I...I..." Miyu saw Akira toss her head, the shiny black strands of the other girls' hair parting to reveal her tear-ravaged face. "Kanata, I love you!" she yelled. Teardrops shimmered like tiny diamonds before falling down to earth. Akira ran into Kanata's arms.

_Kanata, I love you!_

_Love you!_

_Love you...!_

Miyu's heart stopped. Her back slammed into the tree trunk as she turned away from the touching scene. She couldn't breathe. Her knees felt like jell-o. Her hand tightly clutched her shirt near her heart. Or at least where her heart should be. After the last shock, she'd be surprised if she still had a heart. It had probably shattered into a million, aching shards.

When she gathered enough courage, she peeked around the tree again. She could face this. She was happy for Kanata. She could do it.

But no amount of peptalk or courage could ready Miyu for what she saw as she turned to peek around the tree again. She saw Akira crying helplessly on Kanata's shoulder. Kanata's face was soft with understanding, his eyes tender with some warm emotion. At the sight of that touching scene, Miyu felt something inside her die.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hehehe...evil of me, huh? Again, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but writer's block got the better of me. I've been staring at the screen for an hour or so. If there are any typos, please forgive me. Please review! And again, the best is yet to come: D


	9. Royal decision

Yes, I'm still alive. Please stop lighting candles for my poor, lost soul (you know who you are.) I haven't updated for a long time for the usual reasons. Between terror teachers and brain draining assignments and activities, I regret I'm not a bum. (big sigh) Enough chatter. On with the story!

Special thanks to anitsirhc, cheetahgirl, abigail gomez (hope I wrote your names right), and all the wonderful, wonderful reviewers who didn't give up on me. You give me strenght to tap away a story. Thank you so very much.

Disclaimer: Not owning Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyu staggered dispriritedly up the stone steps to Saionji temple, sporting a spectacularly colored bruise on her right temple from an unfortunate collision with a trashcan. In truth, she never even felt the collision, so engrossed was she to close her mind of sensation and thought. She didn't want to think, because with thinking came feeling, and feeling led to hurt. Before, she would have thought such a deduction ridiculous, but now it felt right. She let out a broken laugh, which immediately became a sob. Nothing felt right. Not anymore.

The ringing of the phone was audible even from outside. Miyu dashed off her tears and ran towards the house. Flinging open the door and surprising Wannya, she slammed into a wall before hurriedly picking up the phone. "Hello?" she breathed into the reciever, panting as she clutched the stitch at her side.

"Miyu?"

All her eagerness faded as she recognized the perplexed voice at the end of the line. "Andre."

"Well now, that wasn't very nice." he quipped in a teasing voice."

"Umm." Miyu murmured. _It wasn't supposed to be_, a corner of her mind hissed savagely. Since they've encountered Andre, her life had turned topsy-turvy. But it wasn't his fault, Miyu acknowledged. It was unfair, not to mention petty, to accuse him unfairly. He couldn't have known that his arrival left chaos and confusion. He couldn't have known that Akira would...

Miyu viciously shook her head. Change topic, she asserted in her head. Why was she rushing to answer the phone anyway? Was it because she thought Kanata would call? But why? He-

"Miyu...?" Andre queried in a walking-on-eggshells tone of voice.

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said earlier? I asked if you could come with me to Montclaire, right? I was going to wait for your answer, but something has just come up."

"Oh?" she queried.

"So, I really need to get back. Tommorow. I want you to come with me." he said seriously.

Miyu stayed silent. Kanata's voice, softly asking 'Are you going with him, Miyu?' whispered in her ear. She bit her lip. Why should she listen to him? But, if she didn't, Kanata would be-

"Wait." she told Andre. "There's another call coming through." She punched a number without waiting for his reply.

"Hello?" Miyu asked distractedly into the reciever.

"Miyu?"

Miyu felt weak. Kanata!

"K-Kanata?" she queried, unsure. Maybe I'm just hearing things, she thought.

"Yeah, it's me."

Miyu suppressed a groan. Just the sound of his voice sent fresh stabs of pain to her heart.

"Listen, Miyu? I won't be home for dinner, so don't wait up, okay?" Kanata said.

"O-okay." she replied.

A moment of silence passed.

"Miyu? You aren't going with Andre, right?" Kanata asked softly.

Always the same question. Miyu hated that question. She wanted to scream at Kanata. She was about to when she heard a voice say Kanata's name on the other line, a voice that made a cold shiver run down her spine.

"I'll be right there, Akira." she heard Kanata say to the girl on the other end of the line.

"Akira?" Miyu whispered unconsciously.

"Yes, she's with me. She's fine now, don't worry." he reassured, remembering Miyu's anxiety about Akira's pallor earlier.

"Good." Miyu said woodenly.

"I have to go." he said distractedly. "See you, Miyu."

"Yeah." she replied, but the only thing she heard was a beeping at the other line.

Miyu slumped into a corner, her head cradled on her bent knees. She held herself rigidly, not thinking, not feeling. Or, at least, trying to. After a moment, her head shot up, then she punched a button on the phone with more force than necessary.

"Andre?" she said forcefully into the reciever.

"Yes?"

"I've made my decision. I'm going to Montclaire."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm evil. Hopefully I can update soon. Forgive me for the typos! Review!


	10. Royal sparring

Geez. It's been seven bloody months since my last update. Told you I was evil. Thanks kenkao7rocks5forever! Hope I spelled your name right.

Anitsirhc, please don't give up hope.

Anyway, on with the story!

PS: don't hate me.

Disclaimer: Not owning Daa Daa Daa / UFO Baby and all that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyu stuffed the wrinkled red dress in the already bulging bag, paused, bit her lip, took it out (again), threw it over her shoulder, then stood with her hands on her slim hips, surveying the uncharacteristic chaos of her room with barely concealed irritation.

_I'm going to Montclaire…_

Miyu screwed her eyes shut.

"Argh!" she exclaimed in frustrated ire. Blindly catching hold of an article of clothing, Miyu threw it with all her might, hoping the physical effort would somewhat relax her. The cloth flew. The door opened.

The next few moments could safely be classified as unforgettable and excruciatingly embarrassing for both parties. For Miyu stood there, surrounded by mountains of clothes, her face unflatteringly resembling a tomato, gaping at Kanata who now sported a lacy red bra on his head, one strap of which hung lazily over a wide brown eye.

Miyu moved as she never moved before. She snatched at the lacy material with an panicked shriek. It wouldn't budge.

Oh, horror of horrors. One strap was around Kanata's neck!

Kanata was just as panicked. With him tugging it down and Miyu pulling it away, both of them emitting shrill shrieks and flustered commands, Kanata's face was soon purple from lack of oxygen.

"STOP!"

Kanata's shout brought them to a standstill. He stood stiffly, his hands clenched, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Miyu," he said softly, awkwardly. "Take the b-bra," he stuttered, his face flaming, "from my head."

Miyu nodded, then paused. For her to do that, she would have to put her arms around him.

Damnit.

"Miyu."

She didn't want to get that close to him.

"Miyu?"

Did she?

"Miyu!"

"What?" she exclaimed with a small jump.

Kanata gave her a look that suggested he would like to wring her neck at that very moment and was expending a great deal of admirable effort not to do so.

Sucking in a fortifying breath, Miyu stood on tiptoe – why was he so tall? – and grasped the straps on his neck, her hands quivering lightly.

She raised her arms up, swaying slightly. Finally, the offending garment was off. Miyu sighed in relief. She looked up.

Kanata was looking at her with an intensity that made the hairs on her nape stand on end. Her pupils dilating, Miyu realized how close they were. With a gulp, she took a faltering step back.

Kanata stepped forward and grasped her arm to steady her. And kept on holding her even when she was balanced.

"Miyu– "

"I'm going to Montclaire. I'm going with Andre." she said in a rush.

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Miyu fidgeted. Warily, she peeked up at Kanata.

His face was composed.

"When?" he asked.

_Huh?_ Miyu thought wildly.

Gathering her thoughts, she said, "Uhmm, the day after tomorrow – I think."

"Right." Kanata said with a thoughtful look.

"Ka – "

"Good luck then."

With that, he walked out of the room, firmly closing the door behind him.

Miyu stupidly gaped at the closed door with wide eyes, her mouth open. After a few moments, or perhaps an eternity, her lips compressed, and she went back to packing.

The teardrops on her clothes would eventually dry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Kanata, shouldn't you be packing? We don't have much time to get ready, you know. Still, it is pretty amazing, huh? Going to another country with a Crown Prince! Talk about getting royal treatment! Ruu is giddy with excitement; I'll have trouble getting him to go to bed tonight! Are you going to bring your – "

"I'm not going."

Wannya looked up with surprise at Kanata who was lounging contentedly in the living room, engrossed in another comic book.

"What do you mean you're not going? You're not coming with us?" Wannya asked, confused.

"Yup."

Wannya thought for a moment. Ruu chose that moment to fly into the living room, landing next to his Earth father. Kanata smiled at him. "Take care of Miyu, okay Ruu?"

Ruu looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"Good." Kanata praised warmly. "I'm taking a bath." He said, standing up and stretching before exiting the room.

Ruu flew to Wannya, his face puckered in a frown. The pet-sitter passed a soft paw over the baby's forehead. "I know. Earth people are confusing, aren't they?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally, the day had arrived.

A limousine waited at the foot of Saionji Temple, flanked by hulking guards. Wannya (in his man-transformation, of course) was there, making sure the bags were properly taken care of.

"Where's Ruu?" Miyu asked Wannya.

"He must still be in the house, with Kanata."

With Kanata. Huh.

"Could you get him?" Miyu asked airily.

"Wait, how did that get there?" Wannya exclaimed, holding up a copper pan. "Oh, Miyu, could you get him yourself? I would, but…" Wannya gestured helplessly with the pot.

"Right." Miyu said resignedly. Leaving Wannya loudly double checking their things, Miyu trudged up to the Temple.

She entered the kitchen at the same time Kanata entered through the other door, holding a laughing Ruu.

They looked at each other. Miyu was the first to look away.

"I'll be taking Ruu now." she said in a quiet voice.

Ruu flew into her arms. She hesitated for a moment, then turned to leave.

_Ask me to stay…_

"Miyu – "

Miyu turned around with wide eyes. Kanata opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"I –" Kanata started to say.

"Yes?" she asked again in a hopeful tone.

"I – I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget your toothbrush."

Miyu's shoulder slumped. Then straighten haughtily.

"I have my toothbrush with me."

"Good." Kanata said with a regal air. He turned to go.

"What is the problem with you, you–sybarite?!" Miyu exclaimed. Ruu gave a startled cry.

As Kanata stiffly turned to face her, Miyu rocked Ruu. She was sorry for scaring Ruu, but not for calling Kanata's attention.

"Stop saying big words that you can't understand, silly girl." Kanata admonished.

"Well! And I suppose you're so smart!" Miyu blustered.

"I bet you don't even know how to spell 'sybarite!" he countered.

Miyu opened her mouth, then closed it, her lips tightening in a mixture of anger and shame. She honestly didn't. _Touche', Kanata_. She turned to go.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out!" Kanata jeered at her back.

She stiffened, then walked out with her head held high, slamming the door soundly behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for the typos or anything else.

I'm saying it right now. I won't be able to update for about 3 months. Finals are coming up, then blessed vacation, enrollment and stuff. Can you believe I'll be in third year next semester? I started this fic in first year and I still haven't finished it.

Anyway, keep on sending those reviews folks! Keep this writer happy!!!


End file.
